May Angels Lead You In
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: As a cop or an individual you never know when life will take a turn for the worst. During those times you can meet up with all kinds that help guide you back to the good part of life.


A/N Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me, I appreciate all your help more than I can express.

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

MAY ANGELS LEAD YOU IN

The liquor store robber had led Mike and Steve and other officers on a chase to China Basin. He gave up his attempt to ditch the van. All he thought about was escape, nothing else mattered anymore, but the cops were right on his tail. Steve had yelled to Mike to get down. He couldn't understand why Mike hadn't moved. A cold terror consumed Steve. He'd promised Jeannie he'd look out for Mike and he wasn't about to let her down.

As Steve ran toward Mike the suspect pointed his gun in Steve's direction. He planned to shoot to kill. Steve felt a warm wetness as he ran. Before he got to Mike everything went black.

Mike heard distorted sounds. He wasn't sure exactly what they were or where they came from. One of the officers from the black and white hurried over to Mike. As he approached, that was when Mike saw the robber was down.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Officer Maxwell inquired concerned.

"Have you seen Inspector Keller?" Mike asked as worry etched his facial features.

"No sir, the last we saw of him he was running toward you," Officer Maxwell informed Mike as his partner came over.

Mike ordered Officer Baker to go call for the coroner and Officer Hadley to help him look for Steve. As Mike and Officer Hadley had started their search, they were distracted by Officer Baker's shout as he had headed back to their unit.

"Maxwell; over here!" Officer Baker waved his hand for them to hurry.

Mike had a bad feeling as he and Officer Maxwell rushed toward where Officer Baker stood. As they got there Mike saw Steve on the ground. He felt horrified as he saw the amount of blood. Officer Baker hurried to radio for help as Officer Maxwell checked for a pulse and started to administer what first aid he could.

"Steve, hang on, buddy boy. Don't you dare quit on me." Mike tried to urge his fallen partner.

As they waited for the ambulance Mike kept hearing Helen's voice in his head. She had warned him more than once that his stubbornness would get himself or someone else killed one day. He had always told her not to exaggerate, but now more than ever he realized she had probably been right.

The ambulance arrived and, after the paramedics had done what they needed to get Steve ready to go, the ambulance headed out. Mike got a ride with the black and white unit. On the way he made radio contact with homicide via dispatch.

"Mike we were getting a bit worried." Healey answered. "Are you and Steve all right?"

"Dan Steve's been wounded. He's on the way to Franklin. Please go by and get Jeannie. Have Bill come with you," Mike instructed.

After he'd received assurances that his orders would be followed radio contact was ended. Dan Healey explained to Bill Tanner as they left Bryant Street. They arrived at DeHaro Street just as Jeannie was about to leave. She smiled as she saw them, but a shiver ran down her spine at the look on their faces.

"Bill, Dan what's wrong? Is it Mike? Has he had another accident?" Jeannie's voice had a tremble to it.

"No Jeannie. Mike just asked us to come by and pick you up," Dan Healey explained as he guided her toward their car.

"Hold it a minute. Where are we going? You aren't telling me something; I feel it. What's going on?" Jeannie demanded as Healey was about to start the car.

Bill and Dan exchanged glances as they wondered what she should and shouldn't be told. Dan nodded at Bill as Jeannie looked between the two of them. Finally Bill started to explain all that they knew.

"Jeannie all we know honestly is that Steve was wounded. Mike asked Dan to come get you and to have me come with him. The ambulance took Steve to Franklin. I think Mike would have told us if it was serious." Bill tried to sound reassuring.

Jeannie tried to control the fear that things were worse than Bill and Dan thought. She knew none of them would have any answers until they got to the hospital. They found Mike pacing a hole in the floor. Jeannie ran toward him anxious for any news.

"Mike how is he? What exactly happened?" Jeannie blurted out.

Mike was torn between two different explanations and finally just hugged her close. He tried to find the words he needed to give her comfort.

"Jeannie my lack of hearing caused this. Steve tried to save me and was shot. I should have listened to both of you and took time off. I was too stubborn and..." Mike was cut off by the doctor's arrival.

"I am Dr. Dimitri, I have just finished Steven Keller's surgery. The two bullets had done a tremendous damage inside his body. One went into his body at his left side and penetrated part of his large intestine to leave his body at his right side. The other was still in him and that was removed. We had to remove a small part of his intestine to stop internal bleeding. We almost lost him. He has a good chance but he's not out of the woods yet." Dr. Dimitri could see the fear his words caused. "Don't be startled by the machines he's connected to when you are in there with him. They are helping him."

Jeannie bit her lip to hold the tears back, but wasn't successful. Mike tried to comfort her as well as himself. The doctor left them with the promise they would soon be allowed in with Steve. Jeannie made sure to be on the side of Mike's good ear to talk.

"Mike whatever it takes I'll nurse Steve back to health. My college work can wait a while. We can't lose him," Jeannie proclaimed.

"Hold on, Jeannie did you say what I thought you said? You won't put your education on hold. What are you thinking?" Mike inquired in an agitated tone.

"Yes, Mike even if you don't want to see it, I love Steve and now I will probably have never the opportunity to tell him what I feel for him. Until now nothing has happened just a few friendly dates, a dinner, a movie nothing that you'd consider wrong. I know you don't want to hear it, but I wished something would have happened between Steve and me," Jeannie answered unafraid.

"I won't hear of this, Jeannie. He is a cop. You're destined for something great in life. I won't have you held back by a relationship. Especially a relationship with my partner. He might have saved my life but that doesn't change the fact I refuse to allow you to date a cop," Mike's tone was firm.

"Listen to you! Iron Mike knows everything there is to know. Because of your pig-headedness Steve's fighting for his life. As soon as I can he'll know what he means to me. Why are you so selfish? I hate it when you're like that. If Steve dies I'll never talk to you again." Jeannie's voice was very terse.

Those words hurt Mike very deeply. He and Jeannie had been incredibly close since Helen died. And Steve's entrance into their lives enriched and even deepened their relationship. At that moment Mike realized that Steve was more than he ever thought to his daughter. He had always thought of him only as her big brother but her words had shown him what she's really felt. He wondered if perhaps that Steve felt the same about Jeannie. He started to move toward her when Jeannie rushed from the waiting room toward an exit.

A matronly looking nurse noticed Jeannie as she rushed by. She was an old friend of Jeannie's mother and had been just about to leave. As she saw how upset Jeannie looked she hurried after her and caught her at the door. She took her to a more private seating area to try to calm her.

"I'm Patty Montgomery. I haven't seen you in a good while, Jeannie," Nurse Montgomery informed her with warmth in her voice.

"I remember you. You and mom were good friends from childhood on," Jeannie responded with a smile at the memory of her mom.

"Yes she was and was one of the dearest friends I could ever have. I know I'm not her but perhaps talking to me might help. I could tell you're very upset and wondered what had caused it. I don't want to pry but if you'd like to talk I'll listen," Nurse Montgomery assured her.

Jeannie seemed to consider the idea a moment or two. She finally gave a nod as she knew she couldn't go back and face Mike again just yet. The nurse got both of them a cup of coffee and they settled in a far corner to talk.

"My dad's partner Steve Keller was seriously injured. The doctor just told us he's got a good chance but isn't out of the woods. I never told Mike until today but I've been in love with Steve since he first came home with Mike. I'm afraid he'll never know now. If he died before I could tell him I blame Mike." Jeannie's voice had a tinge of bitterness to it.

"Mind if I ask why you feel Mike's to blame?" Nurse Montgomery asked in a gentle prodding way.

"Yesterday he had an accident that caused him a slight head injury. The doctor wanted him to stay overnight. Of course he had to be stubborn as usual. He refused to even take a few days off although he has a hearing issue. That issue put Steve's life in danger but Iron Mike always knows what's best. If it had been one of his men they'd have been put on downtime," Jeannie explained

"Now I know why that young man looked so familiar to me. He was here yesterday with your dad. He never went too far from him except once to make a phone call," Nurse Montgomery recalled.

"Yes that phone call was to me," Jeannie acknowledged.

"When your father regained consciousness, Jeannie, you and his partner were the ones he wanted to see. So, Jeannie doesn't that say enough? Your father loves you and that young man. I can't imagine , not even for a second, your father would hurt either you or Steve on purpose." Nurse Montgomery sounded confident in her thoughts.

"Deep inside I know that, too. I already lost a very important person in my life, in the form of my mother. One more loss I can't cope. You have to know, Nurse Montgomery, for me Steve's that person that you meet only once in a lifetime. I know he's the one I want to grow old with." Jeannie's tone was determined.

"Yes, Jeannie I begin to feel your anguish. Still you and your father should comfort each other right now." The older woman hugged the young woman very tight Jeannie gave her a smile as she returned the hug.

A nurse came in as though she was looking for someone. Nurse Montgomery glanced at her and seemed to sense who she sought. She nudged Jeannie and the nurse headed their way.

"Jeannie Stone?" the younger nurse questioned and saw Jeannie nod. "You and your father can see Inspector Keller now, if you'll just follow me."

Jeannie was on her feet in a hurry. She thanked Nurse Montgomery quickly and followed the other nurse. They headed back toward where Jeannie had left Mike. He had moved to the chapel though and was lost in prayer. When they didn't find Mike the nurse took Jeannie on to Steve's room after promising to send Mike there when they found him. Mike had finally returned to the hallway down from Steve's room. He had not been there long when he heard a noise that sounded like an alarm. He saw medical personnel as they rushed toward a room and he feared it was Steve's. Within minutes he saw them exiting the doctor was grim faced. He heard the words the doctor said and it sent a block of ice all through him.

"Time of death 9:35 p.m." The doctor spoke to a nurse as she made notation on the chart. "He never really had a chance."

Mike felt tears in his eyes and he tried to swallow. He believed Steve was dead and felt it was best to just disappear. He rushed toward the exit just as Haseejian and Rodriguez were headed his way. They presumed Mike would fill them in about Steve's condition, because he walked in their direction. Nevertheless Mike passed right by them as though he hadn't even seen them.

"Mike wait, how's Steve doing?" Haseejian yelled as Mike continued to his car. "Tony the way Mike acted doesn't seem a good sign, we better find Jeannie." Haseejian and Rodriguez rushed to ER's waiting room, where they hoped to find Jeannie. They asked a nurse at the desk about Steve's condition. She referred to a chart she pulled from the rack.

"Gentlemen are you relatives of Inspector Keller?" Nurse Bradford inquired.

"No we are Steve's colleagues and friends. We're very anxious to know about his condition," Tony Rodriguez answered in a pleasant tone.

"I'm only allowed to tell you that Miss Stone is at ICU with Inspector Keller. Hold on a second I'll have them get her out here to talk to you," Nurse Bradford assured them.

"Thank you we'd appreciate that. Someone gave us the idea that Steve was deceased," Norm Haseejian informed her with a grateful smile.

The nurse got on the phone and called up to ICU. After she had spoken to the on duty nurse she hung up and informed Haseejian and Rodriguez that Jeannie would be down in a minute. Before long Jeannie appeared, she walked straight to the men. She gave both what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Jeannie how is he?" Norm Haseejian inquired with a worried tone.

"Touch and go. The doctor had told Mike and I that Steve has a good chance, but only if there are no more complications. They almost lost him. He's hanging on so far." Jeannie's face betrayed her deep worry.

"By the way where was Mike heading to? When we entered the hospital he passed right by as though he hadn't even seen us," Norm Haseejian inquired as casually as possible.

"I don't know. He could have headed to Bryant Street or home. If you would excuse me now I want to return to Steve." Jeannie felt there was nothing more to say.

"We'll be praying for him. When he wakes up tell him we asked after him and are all hoping for the best." Tony Rodriguez requested. Jeannie nodded and hurriedly headed back toward ICU.

Since Mike had left the hospital he had driven aimlessly. He was mixed up except for one clear thought, he knew he should leave. After Jeannie's reaction that was even more evident. He headed to his house and wrote a resignation letter. He packed a bag and left, locking the house. He ran by the department and left the sealed envelope with Olsen's secretary. He had a stop to make on the way out of town. He wanted to say goodbye to Helen so he headed straight to the cemetery. At her grave he knelt and started crying only as he had done twice before. When he finally calmed, as tears rolled down his cheeks he spoke out loud to his deceased wife.

"Helen, as you often said my stubbornness would kill someone has become true. Steve, my young partner, and the man our daughter just told me is the love of her life, was killed. He took some bullets that were meant for me and it's best for all that I leave." Mike's voice was mournful and full of regret.

Mike wished Helen could answer him back. He had always valued her thoughts when she was alive. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep on the bench in front of Helen's grave. Later he felt someone had tapped his shoulder. As he woke he saw his Helen surrounded by a bright light.

"Mike don't wander off. Go back to our kids, Steve especially needs you now. He'll be thinking you are dead and he's to blame. That won't be good for his recovery. Please listen to me for once go back. Don't let your son down for the second time," Helen's spirit pleaded with Mike.

As Mike opened his eyes he reached for her hand. He realized she was gone. He thought he was dreaming but her words confused him. He wondered if Helen was right and Steve was still alive. He finally convinced himself he was doing the right thing and headed back to his car. Jeannie had stayed close to Steve and kept a close watch on him. She remembered an article she'd read once in Lancet, a medical journal. She knew for coma patients it was important that loved ones talked and touched them, as well as play music. She thought even though Steve wasn't exactly in a coma that might help him as well. She stroked his hair lightly and talked in a quiet tone to him.

"Steve you've got to fight, you hear me? I love you and I don't want to lose you. I hope you can hear me because Mike and I need you." Jeannie kept her voice as calm as she could.

The nurse came in and checked on Steve. She made notations on his chart and tried to speak encouragingly to Jeannie. After a few minutes she left, Jeannie finally fell into a light sleep. Around six a.m. a soft moaning awoke her. It took a few seconds before she realized it was Steve. The morning light shone through a small split between the curtains straight on Steve's face. His eyes were open, looking around, he saw Jeannie. She could see by his eyes he was in pain.

"Jeannie…" Steve started before the pain made him groan out loud.

"Hey, Babe I'll call for the nurse." Jeannie pressed the call button. The nurse entered almost right away. "Steve's having bad pain."

"Inspector Keller I'm relieved you're awake. I'll page the doctor. Where does it hurt?" the nurse inquired.

"Lower stomach and my head." Steve managed to answer almost inaudibly through his pain.

"I'll be right back." The nurse hurried out and had Dr. Dimitri paged then headed back in. "He'll be here very soon."

Before long the doctor arrived and was unable to hide his relief when he saw Steve. He ordered the nurse which medications to get while he examined Steve's wounds. Soon the nurse had returned with the pain med. The doctor administered the shot and to Jeannie's relief Steve's pain eased some within half an hour. Jeannie smiled as she saw a faint smile on Steve's face and the familiar twinkle in his green eyes. After the doctor had spoken to Steve and informed him what all was done, he left assuring them he'd return later.

Jeannie held Steve's hand as they looked into each other's eyes; both were happy to see each other. Steve finally realized someone was missing and spoke.

"Where's Mike, Jeannie? Is he alright?" Steve couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"He's fine, Steve, honest. He'll be back hopefully by noon. He was a bit tired from staying here all day yesterday so I sent him home. You look like you could use some more sleep. Why don't you try to get a nap in and Mike should be here by the time you wake," Jeannie suggested, keeping her voice as even as she could.

"I am a bit tired still," Steve agreed as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Jeannie watched him as he fell back asleep and felt her stomach turn. She hated to lie to Steve but he needed to remain calm. She hoped that Mike would return to the hospital later; she'd hurt him so deeply. She knew when she had spoken the words she meant them but now she was filled with regret. She knew her father would never hurt her or Steve deliberately. If he showed up she would tell him so and apologize. Jeannie decided to call headquarters as soon as she knew Steve was sound asleep.

"Homicide, Haseejian." Inspector Norm Haseejian answered on the first ring.

"Norm this is Jeannie. Have any of you seen or heard from Mike? Steve woke up and we need Mike here," Jeannie told him.

"No, Jeannie he hadn't returned here. That's a bit weird especially for Mike to be off the radar so to speak. I'll put out the word that anyone finds him to bring him to the hospital. Don't worry I'm sure he's alright." Norm Haseejian tried to reassure Jeannie.

"Thanks Norm. I'd appreciate it. I told Steve a sort of lie to keep him calm. The sooner Mike can be found the better it would be. I'll go back in to him, please get in touch when you have some word from him," Jeannie requested before they hung up.

As she had turned to head back to Steve she saw Captain Rudy Olsen rush into the waiting room. He looked very agitated and headed toward Jeannie with a piece of paper gripped in his hand.

"Jeannie, where's your father? I want to know what this rubbish is about?" Captain Olsen waved the paper in Jeannie's face.

"I don't know where Mike is. And I don't know what that paper is you are waving around or what it has to do with me or Mike," Jeannie replied quietly.

"This paper was left with my secretary. It's Mike's resignation. He said he's not worthy anymore to be a cop," Captain Olsen informed her none the less agitated.

"That's probably my fault, Rudy. I was very angry with Mike after he told me how Steve got injured. I accused him of doing it intentionally and that I didn't want to see him anymore. You have to find him please. Steve woke up a bit ago and he's asked for Mike. I told him a lie to keep him calm for now. I spoke with Norm after Steve went back to sleep and he has saw no sign of Mike nor heard from him," Jeannie informed Captain Olsen as quickly as possible.

"I'll arrange an APB to be put out. If necessary we'll use the television stations to help us in finding Mike," Captain Olsen promised Jeannie.

"Thank you, Rudy, I appreciate it. Please keep me informed." Jeannie felt more encouraged.

"I'll call from here rather than wait until I get back to the department." Captain Olsen spoke as he headed toward a pay phone.

Before Captain Olsen returned to Bryant Street he called the department and ordered an APB on Lieutenant Mike Stone. He put Bill Tanner in charge after he had informed him of all that had taken place. After they hung up, Bill Tanner gathered all the men and filled them in on all that Captain Olsen informed him of and what steps would be taken. After all were told what to do they carried out their duties. All were aware that it was imperative to find Mike. When Jeannie returned to Steve's room she found him a bit restless. The nurse came in to check Steve's vitals and Jeannie mentioned her concern to her. The nurse noticed sweat was on Steve's forehead. She told Jeannie she would check with the doctor about another pain injection for Steve. The nurse went to consult with the doctor as Jeannie wet a cloth to bathe Steve's face. Steve's body jerked as his eyes opened abruptly.

"You all right, Steve? You look like you had a bad dream." Jeannie couldn't hide her concern.

"Yeah, a real nightmare. Mike and I were following one of the liquor store robbers. I lost sight of Mike, then I heard two shots. When I found him he was covered in blood. He had no pulse and I heard Bernie confirm his death." Steve shuddered at the memory.

"Don't worry, Steve Mike's very much alive. He'll be here before we know it." Jeannie had to look down as she spoke.

"Jeannie look at me please and repeat your words you just said." Steve hadn't missed her evasive gesture, when she looked up Steve saw tears. His heart raced with fear and he gave her a reproachful look. "Babe why do you lie to me? Hell I want to know the truth!"

"Steve please calm down. Mike's alive honest, he has vanished though. Captain Olsen and the others are doing what they can to find him," Jeannie explained.

Instead of being calmed down by Jeannie's words Steve got more agitated. He started to pull the IV tube from his arm. Jeannie hurried to try to stop him as he tried to get out of bed. Due to his loss of blood he had a bad dizzy spell and collapsed. Jeannie pressed the call button repeatedly and was rewarded by the sight of Dr. Dimitri and a nurse rushing into the room. They hurriedly picked Steve up from the floor and got him back onto his bed. The doctor put pressure on the wound where Steve had pulled the IV out of his arm. His surgical stitches were checked as there was a seepage of blood at the site. The doctor arranged an MRI to check for internal bleeding. Jeannie followed closely as they rolled Steve out. She knew she couldn't be in there with him but she wanted to be as close as possible. Later, after the MRI, when the doctor had the results he came back and spoke with Jeannie.

"He was lucky there's no internal damage. The stitches were torn apart a little, we fixed them. He'll be fine. If he tries another exit on his own though I'll order him to be restrained." Dr. Dimitri's tone was no nonsense.

"I'll do my best to keep him calmer when he wakes up this time. I'm thankful he didn't suffer any more injuries. Thank you for all you're doing for him." Jeannie's tone was sincerely grateful.

"I'm thankful, too, believe me and you're welcome. I'll be checking in on him. I have a surgery right now." Dr. Dimitri checked his watch and then left.

Jeannie sat close to Steve and tried to talk encouragingly to him.

Mike hadn't come as far as he'd wanted. His car ran out of gas near a town called Oak Grove so he started to walk. He almost forgot to take his bag with food and beverages from the car. He walked partway along the Highway and then started through a wooded area to take a break after a good while. He took a seat on a fallen tree staring absent-mindedly into the distance thinking about the people he left behind, especially Jeannie. He started to have doubts about what he was doing but pushed them down. As he sat on the fallen tree he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked around into the face of a young man who resembled Steve so close it was scary. He found himself lost for words.

"Are you lost, sir? My girlfriend and I had just returned from a walk and saw you here." The young man spoke as his girlfriend joined them; her resemblance to Jeannie startled Mike. "You looked like you had lost someone or something."

"I ran out of gas and just started walking. I'm not headed anywhere particular." Mike still couldn't stop staring.

"If you like you can drive with us up North. We're just seeing the country on the way to our final destination." the young man offered graciously.

"Thank you, my name is Mike Stone, a retired detective." Mike accepted a bit reluctantly but was thankful he wouldn't have to walk.

"I'm Stephen Warner. This is Jean Davenport." Both shook Mike's hand smiling. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you both as well and it's Mike." Mike returned their handshakes with a smile.

The young couple led the way back to their car. As they got on the road Stephen observed Mike in the rear view mirror at times. He sensed Mike was sad over some event in his life and finally mentioned his concern.

"If I may be so bold, Mike you didn't answer when I said you looked as though you had lost someone or something. I wouldn't have mentioned it but you look sad. I don't mean to pry just was concerned." Stephen tried to tread as lightly as possible.

"Yesterday I lost two people who meant the world to me. One was my daughter and the other was my partner," Mike admitted finally.

"Don't you think they'll be looking for you?" Jean asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, my partner died in the line of duty. His death was caused by my stubbornness as I should have been on sick leave due to an injury. My daughter blames me for that. She doesn't want to see me." Mike's tone was grief stricken.

"I believe your daughter regrets her words by now. I bet she is looking for you just as we are going to find my father." Jean continued after a short silence. "Thanks to the efforts of a private detective my father has been located near Niagara Falls. We're headed there to try to reconcile with him."

"I wish I could believe that but my daughter is as stubborn as myself," Mike remarked in a quiet voice.

Mike observed the couple thoroughly from the back seat of the car. He saw how Jean laid her head against Stephen's shoulder. He glanced at her briefly and full of love. His hand stroked her hair, whispering a few inaudible words which made her laugh. The scene made Mike recall times he had seen Steve and Jeannie in a similar situation when they didn't realize they were being watched.

"Mike, Jean's father didn't approve of me. There was tremendous tension between him and Jean due to his disapproval. At one point Jean chose to move in with me. After that her father did all he could to make my life miserable. He called my boss and lied that I was stealing from the bank I worked for. He also told our friends some lies about me. I held back because I hoped he would stop and accept our relationship. One day though it got too much and I confronted him. He told me he wouldn't stop until Jean left me and moved home. I told him she wouldn't do that he could come home with me and ask her himself. On our way to back to my place we were hit by a truck that ran a red light. My injuries were more serious while his were minor. The doctor wasn't sure I would make it. Although Jean knew that her father wasn't responsible for the accident, she blamed him and he disappeared. Now we're headed to find him. I don't want Jean having regrets where her dad is concerned. Mike I think you should reconsider and go back. Maybe your partner is not dead like you think. Either way your daughter needs you. That's just my opinion," Stephen concluded hopeful to get through to Mike.

"I'll think it over," Mike reluctantly promised.

Mike wondered if this was a sign that he should go back. He couldn't help but think about hearing and feeling Helen's presence at her grave. Now he had met this couple that reminded him so much of Steve and Jeannie. He found it strange that even their names were similar as well as the story he had heard. He was doubtful of his decision more than ever.

In the meantime, Bill Tanner had done everything he could think of in his power to find Mike for Steve's and Jeannie's benefit. He had heard through the APB that an officer of the Oak Grove Police had found Mike's car. He and the others were disappointed and worried when there was no trace of Mike found. He had one more idea and ran it by Captain Rudy Olsen. He was given the go ahead for his plan. He made contact with TV stations as far as he could to run an on air appeal. He visited with Jeannie at the hospital to tell her of the plan. She agreed immediately to go with him to tape the appeal for the public's help. After they were sure Steve would have a close watch on him she and Bill Tanner left.

When they had reached Klamath Falls, Oregon Stephen stopped at a restaurant/bar. They all went in and found a table in a quieter corner.

"I think a steak and baked potato and salad sounds good right now. What about you, Jean? And you, Mike?" Stephen inquired with a smile as he studied the menu.

"That sounds good to me, Stephen with iced tea to drink," Jean answered as she closed the menu.

"Yes that sounded good to me as well. And I'll pay for our meals. You've provided the gas so far. Is that a deal?" Mike inquired.

"You've got a deal and thank you." Stephen accepted without argument.

Though the restaurant was bustling with business their wait for their meals wasn't a long one. As they had been eating and talking, their attention was drawn to the nearby television that a bar tender had turned on for the news. As the newscast was about to end they heard a reporter ask that viewers pay close attention. He announced an alert had been specially taped seeking the public's help and it would be shown now. The bar tender who had been about to switch it off lowered his hand and turned up the volume a bit more. Mike's eyes riveted back to the TV at the sound of a familiar voice. Stephen and Jean noticed a change in Mike and saw he looked a bit upset. Jean laid a hand on Mike's to get his attention.

"Mike, you look upset what's wrong?" Jean asked concerned.

"That's my daughter Jeannie." Mike answered as he pointed at the television. Stephen and Jean focused on the TV then.

"My name's Jeannie Stone. I'm looking for my father Mike Stone." Jeannie held up a photo of Mike as she spoke. "He's been missing since yesterday after he left Franklin Hospital in San Francisco. The Oak Grove Police found his abandoned car along a road in their area. He's a detective with San Francisco Police Department. He left because he thought his partner had been killed. Daddy listen to me, Steve's not dead. He's alive and has been asking for you. Please you have to come back he needs you and I need you. When Steve regained consciousness I had to admit you had vanished. He wanted to leave to search for you himself. So please Mike again for both of us come home. Call 415-555-1230 if you have seen Mike Stone or know where he can be located. Thank you."

More than a few patrons now had recognized Mike from the photo that remained on the screen with the phone number under it. Jean and Stephen both realized Mike now was feeling awkward due to some of the stares. Jean grasped his hand in a gentle manner.

"Mike it's time to go home; Steve and Jeannie need you badly. Even more important you need them, too. Stephen and I will drive you to the hospital. Do you have any objections, Mike?" Jean questioned in a low tone.

"No I'm convinced. I can catch a bus though, you two have to be headed to Niagara Falls." Mike felt bad that they would have to double back for him.

"We'll get there, don't worry. Right now though we're driving you to San Francisco," Stephen proclaimed firmly and saw Mike was about to protest. "No arguments, Mike."

Mike nodded gratefully. He paid their bill and while Mike and Jean visited the restroom Stephen dialled the number that was given. He spoke personally with Bill Tanner and informed him where they were and that they were driving Mike back to Franklin Hospital. After the call from Stephen Warner, Bill Tanner alerted Captain Rudy Olsen and then placed a call to Steve's hospital room to give Jeannie the news. Steve watched her anxiously as she was on the phone. Finally he heard words that made him relax a bit better.

"Bill this is the best news I've heard today. I'll tell Steve right away. Thanks for letting me know you're an angel," Jeannie remarked with a smile then hung up. "Mike's been found, Steve. A young man called Bryant Street and talked to Bill. He and his girlfriend will bring Mike here. It'll be a few hours before they arrive he called from Klamath Falls, Oregon."

"When Mike disappears he really disappears," Steve remarked in surprise but he couldn't stop his beaming smile.

"You can say that again. You try to sleep a bit I know you're going to want to see him when he comes in. For now though try to rest." Jeannie spoke feeling relieved.

Steve agreed finally. Both slept more peacefully than they had since Mike's departure. About four in the morning Stephen Warner pulled in the hospital visitor parking lot. As they all got out of the car and headed toward the hospital Mike got excited. On the elevator Mike was feeling anxious about seeing Jeannie and Steve again.

"I can't wait until you two meet Steve and Jeannie." Mike's voice was filled with excitement. "We all have so much to thank you both for."

As the elevator opened on the floor Steve's room was on a nurse saw Mike as he stepped out. She walked toward him as she had orders he was allowed to see Steve the minute he showed.

"Lieutenant Stone I know a young couple that has been waiting anxiously to see you. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the young man's room," Nurse Summers offered.

"Thank you. This is Stephen Warner and Jean Davenport they're the ones that got me back here." Mike spoke as he turned toward the young couple and found them gone. "Did you see where they went? They were just with me."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant I've seen nobody but you." Nurse Summers wondered if Mike was alright. "Follow me please."

Mike hurriedly followed the nurse toward a room down the hall. She stood with him as he gathered his nerve to go in. When he finally did as the door opened both Steve and Jeannie came awake. Two pairs of eyes watched as the door opened and saw Mike come into view. Mike mirrored the beaming smiles he saw on both faces. Jeannie ran to her father and they were locked in a fierce embrace.

"Daddy I'm so sorry for what I said. I know it's not your fault. Please never leave us like that again. We've both been so worried. I love you." Jeannie's words came out rapidly.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm sorry I worried both of you." Mike uttered emotionally.

Mike then released his daughter and moved to Steve's bedside. He had never seen Steve look so fragile before and was almost afraid to touch him. He gently but affectionately ruffled Steve's hair. He saw Steve's grin grow even wider and Steve grabbed Mike's hand as tight as he could.

"Next time you think about trying to leave us..."Steve found he couldn't continue.

"Buddy boy I'm so glad to see you. I was so afraid we'd lost you. Sorry for all the pain I caused both of you," Mike managed to get out.

"Daddy where's the couple who found you and brought you back? I wanted to thank them. We owe them a lot." Jeannie was extremely thankful.

"Yes, sweetheart you are so right. When I turned to introduce them to a nurse they were gone. They'd just vanished as if they were never there. Whether you two believe it or not three angels led me back into your lives."

"Mike what do you mean by that? Angels led you in?" Steve inquired with great curiosity as he and Jeannie both looked amazed at Mike.

"Kids it's a long story. I'll tell you two after we get a bit of sleep. Steve looks done in and you, Jeannie don't look too rested either." Mike's eyes hadn't missed the tiredness of both.

Both agreed and with Mike and Jeannie in a chair on each side of his bed with his hands grasped in theirs all slept. As they knew the ordeal that all had just gone through the nurses didn't enter the room until they absolutely had to. When they woke up a few hours later Mike and Jeannie left to get them all some breakfast. On their return and after they had finished the breakfast Mike recounted all that had happened to him during his absence. Steve and Jeannie listened astonished. All knew that it had to be some sort of miracle that Mike was guided back by his wife's spirit and by the young couple who mysteriously disappeared.


End file.
